


mushroom

by 0086ad



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0086ad/pseuds/0086ad
Summary: No, no matter what you think of this situation... Funny but thoughts are melting in situations where a loved one is kissing. Is this permissible even if you do it like this? I will shake off Maverick by thinking so far.





	mushroom

**Author's Note:**

> It was around 2014 that they were using the same motor home, but it was in 2018 that I saw Isaac picking mushrooms.  
The time axis is different, but I really wanted to write it.

"Jack"

Two people going to the circuit at the same motor home. Maverick speaks to Jack who was sleeping on the sofa.

"Let's sleep together?"  
"What!?"

It was Jack that I thought that I was asleep, but the same word came back.

"Let's sleep together, Jack"

Maverick kissing him suddenly by putting his knees on the sofa. I call out that I am not the one who is sleeping, but the other party.

"Maverick? Are you sleeping?"

He smiled and said "I'm different" and I continue to kiss.  
No, no matter what you think of this situation... Funny but thoughts are melting in situations where a loved one is kissing. Is this permissible even if you do it like this? I will shake off Maverick by thinking so far.

"Wait, wait, it's funny Maverick. What's going on usually like that…"

I thought that it is absolutely funny, what is the cause…I think of the mushrooms that Isaac had brought. No, no way.

"Did you eat mushrooms that Maverick, Isaac had brought?"  
"Because Isaac made saute, I ate it a bit."

No way, I don't say that mushrooms are the cause, but this is...such...

While thinking about it, he pulls down the trousers chuck and Maverick will take it to the mouth. Warmth envelopes himself and loses room to escape.Although not good, its awkwardness also drives Jack back.

"…Maverick."

Embrace the Maverick and move to the bed and hit it roughly. Take off Maverick's pants and screw Jack's finger with saliva in his hole.

"Jack ...!"  
"You invited me, are not you?"  
"There is no such thing…"

I made a condom on what became hardened by the previous act, and I pointed to a hole in Maverick.

"Wait a minute..."  
"I will not wait."

It is attacked by a tight feeling. It is likely to be squeezed by it alone.  
Maverick apologizes to Jack while shedding physiological tears to a foreign body sensation that has never been experienced.

"Ah, it's different, it's not like that...it's not...don't move......"

Jack suffered a conscience from his tears. Pull out dick and kiss the forehead of Maverick.

"What did you want to do?"  
"I just hugged...I wanted to sleep together...I think that I also overdo."

Jack is swallowing it up to Maverick who makes words into while shedding tears, although love is coming up.

"Was it not related to mushrooms?"  
"mushroom?"  
"No, nothing."

Clothes mutually and lies on the bed with two people.

If I had done it to the end, did the relationship change? Jack consulted Maverick and went to bed, thinking that as long as the relationship got not worse, he kept silence like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year, but I lost the original Japanese text at that time and cannot fix it.


End file.
